1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand device for a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stand device that can stand a mobile terminal at various angles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, with development of electronic communication industries, mobile terminals such as a mobile communication terminal, an electronic scheduler, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), etc. have become necessities of a modern society and play an important role of transferring information. As is well known, such mobile terminals provide various multimedia services (for example, photos, moving pictures, etc.) based on the Internet.
Generally, these mobile terminals are gripped by a user's hand during their use. Otherwise, a user may put the mobile terminal on a flat surface or put the mobile terminal on a stand device during its use. In the case where the stand device is used, the user has an advantage of manipulating the mobile terminal while standing a screen of the mobile terminal suitable for his eyes and viewing the screen compared to a case of putting the mobile terminal on the surface and using it.
FIG. 1 illustrates a stand device of the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the stand device 100 supports a mobile terminal 10. However, since the stand device 100 cannot adjust an angle at which the mobile terminal 10 is displayed, the stand device 100 may be inconvenient to a user. For example, a user has to adjust his eyes in a subordinative manner in order to clearly view the screen displayed at only a fixed angle.
Therefore, a need exists for a stand device that allows for adjusting the screen of the mobile terminal at multiple angles while the mobile terminal rests on the stand device, so a user does not have to adjust his eyes in order to clearly view the screen.